The prime mover of the present invention is predicated on generally similar operating principles as the engine illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,614-Baker, which issued May 19, 1840. The Baker engine includes two cylindrical rotors mounted in a housing on spaced and parallel shafts, with each rotor having a 180.degree. portion of relatively small diameter, and a 180.degree. portion of relatively large diameter. The boundaries between the two diametric portions of each rotor form buckets against which the propelling power is applied. The cylinders are timed and maintained in a predetermined relative position by external meshing spur gears.
The Baker engine is subject to sealing problems, and also to problems which arise from the fact that the surface area of the buckets to which the propelling power is applied is necessarily small. It is necessary in the Baker type of engine that the two rotors be properly sealed with respect to one another, but this is difficult with the Baker construction. In the Baker engine, the pressure between the inlet and outlet tends to force the rotors apart to cause leakage.
The prime mover of the present invention overcomes the problems inherent in the Baker engine by providing toothed rotors which eliminates any need for separate external timing gears, and which also provides a relatively large working surface against which the propelling power is applied. The toothed rotors of the prime mover of the present invention may be readily sealed to the internal surfaces of the housing, which is essential for the proper operation of the mechanism. In addition, the toothed rotors of the prime mover of the invention provide for a tight seal between the rotors which, as mentioned above, is not the case in the Baker engine, and which is essential for the efficient operation of the mechanism.
In the prime mover of the invention, the seal between the rotors is such that the inlet pressure does not tend to force the rotors apart, since the rotors are always pressing against one another even in the presence of a high inlet pressure. The complete seal between the rotors in the mechanism of the present invention is provided due to the fact that the teeth on the rotors are such that there always exists three separate surfaces in physical contact with one another between the rotors as the rotors rotate. Also, the toothed construction of the rotors provides a relatively large surface area against which the propelling power is applied.
It is, accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide an improved and highly efficient prime mover which is simple, rugged and economical in its construction, and which is capable of converting, for example, inlet pressure differentials into mechanical power on a highly efficient and economical basis.
It is to be understood, of course, that although the mechanism of the invention is intended generally for use as a prime mover, its operation could be reversed, and the mechanism could be used for pumping fluids, which may be either gases or liquids.